1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved slide type vessel for a cosmetic stick such as lipstick. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel slide type cosmetic stick vessel comprising a cosmetic stick container portion in which a cosmetic stick slides and is contained and a slide portion which slides in the container portion in the longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, slide type cosmetic stick vessels having a smaller size and a shape suitable for handling are desired. However, a vessel in which the size is simply diminished is defective in that the operation of delivering out a cosmetic stick becomes difficult and the vessel is difficult to hold at the painting operation.
As means for eliminating the above disadvantage, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 50-31075 proposes a cosmetic stick vessel having such a structure that the vessel is extended to a length suitable for the painting operation when the cosmetic stick is actually painted and the vessel is contracted when the cosmetic stick is contained. However, this structure is complicated and the number of parts is increased, and the manufacturing cost is inevitably increased. Moreover, since the mechanism for delivering out the cosmetic stick is arranged in series to the mechanism for extending and contracting the vessel, the length of the cosmetic stick to be contained in the vessel is relatively short as compared with the length of the vessel in the contracted state.